corunafandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline of Holmar
This is a Timeline of events in Holmar, one of the many continents of Coruna, from the first inhabitants until the present time. The reference in recording the time in the world of Coruna is based on the fall of the great city of Vizantia, capital city of the Vizantian Empire in Holmar Continent. Therefore, the dates before the fall is labeled as P.F (Prior to the Fall) while the dates after the fall of the city is referred as A.V. (After Vizantia). 12th Century P.F. * Early 1200 P.F. - Ancestors of the Craikans settled in the islands of Teroas and Bresa. *Early 1000 P.F. - The ancestors of the Craikans began colonizing the eastern end of the continent, which is now known as Avedum, while some colonize the western end. 5th Century P.F. *563 P.F. - 400 P.F. - the kings of Vizantia began expanding throughout the entire western half of Holmar and south of Hetumia. In June 24, 412 P.F., the last king, Martilius the Great, took the title of an Emperor. 4th Century P.F *350 P.F - the civil war between different claimants to the throne occurred. *343 P.F. - the Emperor's Wars ended. 3rd Century P.F. *278 P.F. - the Oeliusians invaded the western half of the Hetumian Continent and established a kingdom. *265 P.F. - the Vizantian Emperor Aedwin halt the expansion of the oelusians, limiting their domain to the north. *993 P.F. - the arrival of the Mursians coming from the Flavusian Sea to : *0 A.V. - the city of Vizantia was taken by the Mursians and after pillaging, settled it and renamed it Amursovon. The territory of the mursians comprises the whole region of Cornellis. *6 A.V. - Sendrin the Seafarer was declared an emperor, thus the Sendrin Empire was born. 2nd Century A.V. *102 A.V. - 109 A.V. - Invasion of the Eofors. They laid waste to the southern parts of Hetumian Continent and destroyed the kingdom of oelusians before marching to Holmar itself. The Eofors finally settled down in the region called Rendava and this area became known as Eoforlaw. *108 A.V. - Calogero, a scion of the imperial dynasty of Vizantia, declared himself Emperor of Teroas. His empire comprises all the islands in the Muirian Sea and the eastern tip of the continent. 6th Century A.V. *520 A.V. - a group of people called elyrians settled southwest in the region of Avedum and this state became the Kingdom of the Elyrians. 10th Century A.V. *920 A.V. - the conquest and reduction of the Kingdom of the Elyrians into reduction into a vassal state by the Sendrin Empire. It was also colonized by the mursians of the Empire]. *941 A.V. - the northern natives rose up against the Sendrin Empire and named the western lower part of the Hetumia Tarsatica and themselves as Tarsaticans. 12th Century A.V. *1205 A.V. - the War of the 15 Dukes against the Sendrin Empire, resulting the independence and the birth of the Elyrian Dominion. 15th Century A.V. *1497 A.V. - the Teroasian Emperor Demakrio Tigranus died of a hunting accident, leaving no heir. This started the Teroasian War of Succession inside the Teroasian Empire. 16th Century A.V. *1501 A.V. - Present time in Holmar, Coruna. Category:Timelines in Coruna